Dans la nuit du secret
by Ombre de la Lune
Summary: Une escapade nocturne. Une atmosphère un peu bizarre. Deux jeunes gens face à leurs sentiments.


Première fanfiction achevée. Première fanfiction postée. Première fanfiction postée sur que de premières fois aujourd'hui...

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

...Bonne lecture...

* * *

** Dans la nuit du secret**

-Parfaitement Takeo ! Comme si tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire !

-C'est faux !!! Je ne suis _pas_ ce genre de personne !!!

-La preuve que si justement!! Quel exemple pour les enfants, je te le demande !!

-Ecoute Minako, je suis fatigué, ma journée au travail a été longue et j'ai droit à un peu de repos...

-Parce que tu crois que moi je ne travaille pas, peut être !!

-Tu m'excuseras, mais trois coups de balais dans une maison...

-Trois coups de balais ?!!!! Alors là j'aurais tout entendu !! Tu crois peut être que je chôme toute la journée pendant que môssieur travaille ?! Kuso arachi kimi desu !!

Yumi se boucha les oreilles. Ses parents commençaient à s'insulter en japonais. Elle pouvait vaguement supporter qu'ils s'envoient leurs reproches au visage en français, mais pas en japonais, pas dans sa langue maternelle. Non, c'était trop, tout simplement. En face d'elle, Hiroki aspirait lentement ses ramens avec ses baguettes, imperturbable, à croire que cette dispute autours de la table ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Yumi soupira, consternée. Elle les observa tour à tour : sa mère, le visage rouge cramoisi en train de pointer son père du doigt, lui criant des insultes, et son père, le visage dur et déformé par la colère, qui hurlait comme un putois, la faisant trembler à chaque haussement de voix.

La jeune fille lança un regard insistant à son petit frère, cherchant son soutient du regard et, lorsqu'elle fut lasse de son indifférence, se résolut à intervenir seule.

Elle frappa du poing sur la table, espérant les faire taire.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! s'écria-t-elle. Hiroki et moi on en a marre de vous entendre vous quereller comme ça!!

-Ah, euh, non, moi personnellement ça m'est bien égal...

Hiroki sentit sa soeur le foudroyer du regard.

-Yumi ! s'écria sa mère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de parler à ses parents !

-Ceci ne te regarde pas jeune fille !!! Alors moins d'insolence !!

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est insupportable !!

-Yumi !!!

-J'en ai marre d'accord ?! C'est tout le temps pareil ! Tous les soirs on est obligés de vous entendre vous insulter !! Et toi Hiroki, tu pourrais m'aider !

-Hey, ne me mets pas au milieu Yumi, moi j'ai rien demandé !

-Ca suffit tous les deux !! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus !! Montez dans vos chambres !!!! beugla Monsieur Ishiyama.

-Quoi, c'est ça ta solution pour régler les problèmes ?!!!

-Yumi fais ce que te dit ton père !!!

-Hé, moi j'ai rien fait c'est pas juste !!

-Dans vos chambres tous les deux !! Et que je ne te reprenne plus à employer ce ton avec nous, Yumi !!!!

La jeune fille préféra se taire, et se leva, poussant la chaise, la tête haute. Hiroki lui emboîta le pas dans les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, marmonnant que la vie était vraiment injuste.

Yumi qui avait laissé la colère l'envahir, tentait de se calmer et de la contenir. Mais tous ses efforts s'éffondrèrent lorsque son frère pointa son doigt vers elle.

-La prochaine fois sœurette, tu apprendras à te taire ! Ou mieux, à m'oublier !!

-Hiroki, moi j'y suis pour rien si les parents se conduisent en bêtes sauvages !

-Peut être que si tu évitais de les mettre encore plus en rogne que ce qu'ils le sont déjà, ça passerait mieux !

-Ecoute t'es peut être qu'un sale petit mioche qui en a rien à faire que ses parents se déchirent à table, mais sache que moi c'est pas mon cas !!

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'ils se disputent ?!! Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler !!

-J'aime pas ça c'est tout !!

-Ils ont eu leur vie de leur côté, comme toi tu as la tienne, et moi aussi !! Grandis un peu, Yumi !! Coupe le cordon ombilical !!!!!

Hiroki claqua la porte, laissant sa sœur abasourdie sur le palier.

_  
Mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont tous contre moi ce soir !! _s'écria Yumi pour elle même en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira de frustration et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son regard s'accrocha au plafond, et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, espérant trouver un peu de paix au plus profond d'elle-même.

Depuis toujours, son moral allait de pair avec l'équilibre de sa vie familiale. Une dispute à la maison suffisait pour la tracasser durant des jours. Cela la rendait d'humeur massacrante, désagréable avec son entourage. Bien d'innocents l'avaient appris à leurs dépends.

Yumi soupira, amère. Alors c'était ça ? Hiroki avait raison ? Elle manquait... de maturité ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, à elle, qui avait toujours été très mâture pour son âge. Mais la vérité semblait s'imposer d'elle-même. Hiroki s'en moquait, lui, de ces disputes, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Il ne se sentait pas obligé envers les parents, lui, contrairement à elle. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le ciel s'écroulait sur lui quand ils lui envoyaient une remarque désobligeante. Au contraire, il en riait discrètement.

Alors pourquoi cela la glaçait tant, à elle ? Pourquoi irait-elle jusqu'à se plier en douze pour eux, envers et contre tout ? Tout ça pour récolter si peu de considération... Décidément, ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup. Yumi avait toujours pensé que ses parents avaient besoin d'elle. Mais finalement, elle se disait maintenant que c'était peut être le contraire...

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau, se retournant sur son lit. Elle sentait des larmes arriver, mais faisait tout pour les retenir, bien décidée à ce qu'elles ne lui échappent pas. Puis tout à coup elle eut l'horrible impression de s'être trompée depuis toujours. La sensation d'être captive, dans un cocon de soie. Un peu comme un chien attaché à un piquet, qui, malgré la longueur de la corde, finit toujours par être bloqué, prisonnier d'un espace réduit, à un moment ou à un autre.

Yumi trembla. Cette idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle frissonna, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle se sentit soudain très faible. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de la chasser, s'apprêtant à se laisser aller.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra.

Elle le saisit délicatement entre ses doigts et frotta ses yeux embrumés.

Un nouveau message.

_Destinataire : Ulrich._

Yumi ouvrit le message.

_  
T'avais raison pour Odd, je m'incline. _

_Il a tenu trois jours. _

_Biz dors bien._

La jeune fille se mit à sourire faiblement. Ulrich et elle avaient pris les paris sur le temps que mettrait Héloïse à plaquer Odd. Et visiblement, c'est elle qui avait gagné.

Yumi soupira. Elle se souvînt que, lors de la dernière dispute de cette envergure, c'était Ulrich qui avait réussi à lui remettre le sourire. Ulrich et ses charmants messages enjôleurs. Ulrich qui avait toujours une pensée pour elle. Ulrich dont la présence était si rassurante...

Son image lui flotta dans l'esprit. Ulrich, ses beaux yeux chocolat et son sourire angélique...

Yumi attrappa son portable et jetta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Dix heures et quart. Elle le reposa, marquant un temps d'hésitation. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Elle réfléchit encore un instant, et fit son choix, déterminée. Elle saisit son portable et fouilla dans le répertoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendait la sonnerie, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allô ?

-Ulrich, c'est moi... Je te dérange ... ?

-Non, non, j'étais en train de... regarder Odd donner à manger à Kiwi. Et oui, on s'occupe comme on peut.

Yumi se mit à rire faiblement, et poursuivit :

-Dis-moi... T'aurais pas envie de faire le mur ce soir, par hasard... J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Oh, moi tu sais, c'est tous les soirs que j'ai envie de faire le mur... Ca va pas ? T'as une toute petite voix...

-C'est rien t'inquiète. Alors tu viens ?

-Ok. J'arrive dans quinze minutes.

-Merci. A toute.

-A toute.

Ulrich raccrocha et s'assit sur le lit, enfilant ses chaussures. Depuis le lit d'en face, Odd lui lança un regard narquois.

-Alors, on sort ce soir ?

-Ouais.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Non.

-C'était Yumi au téléphone, pas vrai ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Odd.

-Oh ça va, tu peux bien me le dire, de toutes façons je le saurais demain, alors bon... Ulrich et Yumi sortent en amoureux ce soir, si c'est pas mignon...

-Tu la fermes, Odd !!

-T'as préparé un peu ce que tu vas lui dire pour l'emballer ? Parce que Yumi, ben c'est pas facile avec elle...

-Ca y est t'as fini ? Je te rappelle qu'avec Yumi on est copain et puis c'est tout !

Le visage guilleret d'Odd se ferma, et il prit tout à coup un air très sérieux. Un vague sourire désolé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Dis-moi Ulrich, quand tu me dis ça, au fond de toi t'y crois pas réellement, pas vrai ?

-Non !! hurla Ulrich en claquant la porte.

Odd soupira.

-Kiwi, dit-il en regardant son chien, rappelle-moi de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

-Waouf !!

Yumi posa le téléphone sur son lit, et le fixa silencieusement. Appeller Ulrich à la rescousse, au fond, était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle détestait se montrer faible et passer pour la demoiselle en détresse. La jeune fille soupira. _Tant pis,_ se dit elle, _de toutes façons c'est trop tard maintenant._

Elle se leva et fit face à son miroir, enfilant une petite veste.

Lorsqu'Ulrich arriva, elle se tenait déjà accoudée au balcon, surveillant les environs. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, et se recula dans l'ombre d'un arbre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être aperçu au cas où l'un des membres de la famille Ishyama aurait l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre ou de sortir sur le palier.

Yumi lui rendit son signe de la main et entreprit courageusement son escapade. Elle descendit le plus silencieusement possible le long de la gouttière, se faisant plus discrète qu'une souris en passant devant la fenêtre du salon. Se baissant tant qu'elle était encore dans son alignement, elle parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de saisir la main d'Ulrich qui l'aida à se relever.

Elle lui lança un sourire chaleureux et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de l'arbre avec lui.

-C'est gentil d'être venu. lui sourit-elle.

-De rien, c'est normal.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la tension se relâche.

-On s'en va de là ? proposa Yumi, regardant furtivement sa maison derrière eux.

-Ok. Tu veux aller où ?

-Euh, je sais pas. T'es venu jusqu'ici, je te laisse choisir. Et puis c'est toi le spécialiste des escapades nocturnes.

Ulrich se mit à sourire.

-Mmm, alors destination intéressante pour faire le mur... Le Parc St Cyr, ça te dit ?

-Je te suis Ulrich.

Ils se mirent en marche, sans un mot, tandis que Yumi regardait le sol, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulrich se décida à percer le silence.

-Alors, tu me racontes ?

-Ben, y a pas grand chose à dire... répondit-elle toujours en regardant ses pieds.

-Moi je parie que tu t'es disputé avec tes parents, je me trompe ?

-Bien vu. sourit-elle faiblement. Je suis si transparente que ça ?

-Disons que c'était pas très dur à deviner. lui lança-t-il un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit timidement, visiblement dans l'embarras.

-Et puis, je commence à bien te connaître... ajouta-t-il en appuyant son regard sur elle.

Yumi ne répondit pas, à la fois sceptique et convaincue. Le silence tomba de nouveau sur eux.

Quelques mètres devant eux, une file d'attente s'était installée sur le trottoir, leur barrant chemin. En contournant tous ces gens, Ulrich s'aperçut qu'ils tournaient devant le cinéma _La Madeleine._

-Tiens, y a _Paraplégik Zombie 4_ qui est sorti. Faudra que j'aille me le voir celui là.

-Moi j'avais pas aimé le 3. répondit Yumi.

-Trop de sang qui gicle de partout ?

-Ouais. Un peu trop.

-Héhéhé, moi j'aime bien quand c'est gore. sourit Ulrich en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-T'es bien un mec.

Ulrich se contenta de sourire.

-Et toi ? C'est quoi qui te tenterait ? _Amour et Sonate d'automne ? _

-N'abusons pas non plus, les films qui font pleurer, je les aime modérément. Enfin, que sur mon lecteur DVD dans ma chambre.

-Yumi en train de pleurer devant _Le naufrage de l'amour, _non, c'est trop mignon...

-Hé, je te défends de te moquer de ce film !! Il est merveilleux !!

-Ahlala, t'es bien une fille. sourit il lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Et heureusement. fit-elle en se cambrant, la tête haute comme une reine.

_Oh que oui... _pensa Ulrich en la regardant éclater de rire.

Le silence se réinstalla, mais cette fois ci, plus léger et sans tensions.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, Yumi ne rigolait plus du tout. Elle venait de s'apercevoir d'une chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se tordait les méninges, en regardant la route. Devait-elle le lui dire ?

_Si j'arrive au prochain marquage blanc avant trois secondes, je lui dis._ Et Yumi compta.

_Un. Deux. Trois. _

_Marquage blanc atteint dans le temps limite impartie. _

Yumi maudit le jour où elle avait eu la bonne idée de se promettre de ne jamais manquer à une promesse faite avec elle-même.Maintenant elle était obligée de lui dire.

Elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, tentant de calmer son fort intérieur qui hurlait d'angoisse. Se raisonnant, elle prit une grande inspiration et brisa le silence.

-Ulrich ?

-Mmh ?

-On est jamais allés au cinéma tous les deux. fit-elle remarquer timidement.

Ulrich faillit s'étrangler. Il ravala sa salive calmement et se recomposa un visage impassible.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. répondit-il pensivement, réussissant à lui cacher son angoisse avec brio. Faudra remédier à ça un de ces jours. Enfin je veux dire avec les autres. s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Ouais, avec les autres. C'est une bonne idée. dit-elle d'un ton détaché, masquant parfaitement sa déception.

Plus personne ne parla un bon moment durant. Des tas de questions défilaient dans leurs esprits respectifs, tandis qu'ils n'osaient se regarder qu'à la dérobée.

Ulrich se disait qu'il n'aurait pas du être si entreprenant dans ses paroles, et ne rien proposer, et surtout pas avec les autres, car si l'argument l'avait sauvé d'un rejet et d'une humiliation, il aurait du attendre d'en savoir plus sur les intentions de la jeune fille avant de les contourner.

Yumi se maudissait intérieurement, d'avoir lancé ce sujet qui les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise, et d'avoir enseigné à Ulrich le mystère dans les évidences durant ses deux années depuis lesquelles ils se tournaient autours. Ca l'avait rendu prudent. Trop prudent. Et elle-même était fière. Trop fière pour lui en dévoiler plus.

-On est arrivés.

La voix d'Ulrich la sortit de ses pensées, et elle posa enfin son regard sur lui. Il lui désignait du doigt la porte d'entrée du parc.

-Mais, c'est fermé... soupira-t-elle avec mécontentement.

-Ben oui, tu crois quand même pas qu'ils restent ouverts 24/24 h... Y a un passage derrière, là bas. Il faut juste escalader un peu. Ca ne te pose pas problème ?

Yumi fit non de la tête et suivit silencieusement Ulrich jusqu'au passage.

Sur le flanc du jardin public, un petit muret surplombait la chaussée, de sorte que grâce à ce dénivelé, il n'était pas dur en s'acrochant ça et là de franchir les grilles métalliques.

Ulrich s'engagea le premier. Il monta sur le muret et s'agrippa aux branches d'un arbre, puis aux barreaux, et de fil en aiguille, il atteignit le sommet des grilles. Prenant bien garde de ne pas se couper avec les pointes de métal destinées à dissuader toute escalade, il contourna la barrière et se retrouva à l'intérieur du parc.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que tout était bon, et un instant plus tard, Yumi atterrissait souplement à ses côtés. Voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole, Ulrich sentit que quelque chose la dérangeait, et il avait sa petite idée sur ce que c'était.

-J'aurais peut être du t'en parler avant, c'est que j'y ai pas pensé, tu sais moi et les règles... C'est pas très légal tout ça, alors si tu veux, on peut repartir et...

-Mais non, sourit-elle. C'est pas grave. Et puis, j'aime bien jouer les aventurières.

_Surtout quand c'est avec toi..._ ajouta-t-elle en pensées.

Ulrich lui sourit en retour, et ils se remirent en marche, côte à côte. Le jeune homme la guidait à travers le parc qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Tout était calme et tranquille. Une légère brise soufflait sur le silence, dans les branches des cèdres. Ces derniers se dressaient ça et là, de tout le volume de leur feuillage. Leurs ombres flottaient sur le sol, au gré des nuages qui filaient dans le ciel, masquant de temps à autres la clarté de la lune qui leur montrait le chemin.

Yumi frissona un instant. Tout était sombre autours d'elle, et un peu inquiétant, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de se l'avouer. Mais la présence d'Ulrich la rassurait. Comme toujours.

-Voilà, c'est là. Ca te convient ?

-Oui, c'est très bien.

Ulrich s'allongea sur l'herbe, croisant les bras sous sa nuque, la jambe repliée, le visage pointé vers le ciel, tandis que la jeune fille s'assit en tailleur. Avisant la place qu'elle avait prise sur le sol un mètre plus loin, Ulrich déplora la distance qui les séparait. Il l'aurait voulu plus proche de lui, bien plus proche. De sorte de sentir son corps contre le sien, de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras... Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Au bout d'un moment, Yumi brisa le silence ambiant.

-Alors c'est là que tu viens t'éclipser le soir, quand tes envies d'espace et de solitude te prennent ?

-Et ouais. Et quand Odd me tape un peu trop sur le système aussi.

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

-Tu rigoles, tu rigoles, mais tu sais des fois c'est vraiment lourd l'internat et la collocation...

-J'imagine. Mais bon au moins tu peux sortir quand tu veux, tu n'as pas de compte à rendre, pas de parents à délester, pas d'autorité à supporter…

-Bah si, un peu quand même, si je me fais choper...

Yumi regarda le ciel un moment, puis se tourna vers son ami.

-En fait, je crois que j'envie ta liberté Ulrich...

-Il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir la même. lui sourit-il amicalement.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, se renfrogna-t-elle.

-Tes parents... soupira-t-il.

Ulrich se tut et n'en dit pas plus. Habitué à la relation -incompréhensible pour lui- qu'entretenait Yumi avec ses parents, il décidait de ne pas la juger sur ça. Il la regarda un moment, alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Il était clair que tout ça lui pesait sur le cœur et la faisait souffrir.

Il aurait tant voulu être son confident. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui déballe tout, là, maintenant. Ses ressentis, ses peines, ses états d'âme, ses secrets les plus intimes. Qu'elle lui confie des choses.

Mais Yumi Ishiyama était plus impénétrable qu'un bloc de granit, à son grand regret.

Alors il dirigea son regard vers la lune, et l'observa silencieusement. Elle était quasiment pleine, un minuscule quart de croissant lui manquait pour pouvoir parler de lune parfaitement ronde. Une délicate brume noire lui cisaillait la partie droite, contrastant avec sa clarté incandescente qui illuminait le ciel. Ulrich se disait que la silhouette de Yumi éclairée par cette pâle lueur, c'était un spectacle vraiment magnifique.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Ulrich.

Le jeune homme se retourna, et sourit, gêné, tentant de se justifier.

-Ah, ben faut dire que c'est pas très dur, je le pense tout le temps...

-Au début j'étais pas du tout d'accord avec toi, mais maintenant, je vois plus les choses de la même façon.

-Comment ça t'étais pas d'accord avec moi ? Tu doutais de toi et de tes qualités ?

-Hiroki m'a dit pareil aujourd'hui. En un peu plus cru bien-sur, toi t'as toujours su garder du respect malgré ta façon de penser. Mais je crois qu'il a raison. Ca vient peut être de moi, en fait.

Ulrich se redressa, effaré par ce qu'il entendait.

-Bien sûr qu'il a raison ! Franchement, t'es bien une fille, toi ! Arriver à penser ça alors que sérieusement Yumi, t'es tellement migno... Ah, mais tu parlais de tes parents peut-être ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

-Euh, si si. mentit-il, rouge pivoine, embarrassé comme jamais.

-C'est pas vrai, menteur.

-Puisque je te dis que si.

-De quoi tu parlais alors, si tu ne parlais pas de mes parents ?

-De rien.

-Ulrich.

-Yumi ?

-Dis-moi de quoi tu parlais.

-Non.

-Dis-moi, aller ! lui secoua-t-elle le bras en signe d'impatience.

Voyant qu'elle s'était enfin rapprochée de lui, Ulrich se réjouit intérieurement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui envoya un grand sourire.

-Non.

-Alleeeeeeeeeer dis-moi !

Ulrich fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, et lui renvoya un sourire plus gros encore.

-Non.

-Ulriiiiich ! pria-t-elle en le secouant gentiment par les épaules.

-Nan. fit-il d'une voix haut perchée.

-Alleeer Ulriiich !

-Dis moi t'es vraiment têtue toi comme fille, je t'ai dit non.

-Je veux savoir !

-Alors il va peut être falloir t'y prendre autrement. lança-t-il d'un air innocent, pourtant bourré de sous-entendus.

Yumi lui rendit son sourire espiègle. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se jetta sur lui.

Ulrich, prit par surprise, perdit l'équilibre, lui laissant prendre l'avantage. Ils se chamaillèrent en riant, chahutant avec concupiscence, d'une manière qu'Odd aurait qualifié de "parade de la drague amoureuse" s'il avait été là. Yumi tentait de le dominer pour le faire avouer, cherchant à le plaquer au sol, tandis qu'Ulrich ripostait gentiment, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal et résistant à l'envie de la plaquer elle au sol, si bien que la jeune fille se retrouva le buste allongé sur ses genoux, se démenant comme une diablesse, ses mains bloquant les siennes, dans une sorte de bras de fer où elle tentait de faire ployer son adversaire.

Ulrich éclata de rire devant toute l'ardeur qu'elle déployait pour cette simple petite phrase. Il la trouva adorable, usant de toute la force de ses petits bras pour le faire céder. Yumi pouvait peut-être le battre en combat, où la technique privilégiait sur la force, mais dans un bras de fer, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Elle essaya pourtant et se battit de toute sa volonté contre sa force si bien qu'Ulrich sentit sa patience faiblir et comprit qu'il devait céder s'il ne voulait pas que cette histoire finisse mal.

-Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné je vais te le dire. se résigna-t-il.

La jeune fille lâcha instantanément prise, toujours allongée perpendiculairement sur lui, ne prenant pas la peine de se défaire de cette position. Elle se tut immédiatement, attendant la suite de son aveu.

-Je t'écoute. l'encouragea-t-elle.

Ulrich inspira profondément, moins gêné par la situation que ce qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Eh ben non ! lui tira-t-il la langue.

-Quoi ? Ulrich !!! reprit-elle en redoublant d'efforts contre lui.

-Calme-toi mademoiselle, c'est bon je vais te le dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tout à coup très nerveux.

-Tout à l'heure je disais simplement que tu n'avais pas à porter un mauvais regard sur ton physique car tu es une fille vraiment très mignonne.

Ulrich déglutit difficilement, constatant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle allait prendre le redoutable compliment. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente de sa réaction, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire la gueule, ni lui crier dessus, ni s'en aller ou pire, lui demander d'en dire plus.

Et il fut exaucé.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille le regarda un moment dans les yeux et lui sourit, faisant lentement glisser sa tête sur ses genoux où elle s'y déposa doucement, à mi-cuisses, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Ulrich ne réagit pas durant les dix secondes qui suivirent. Il se sentit comme électrifié, se contentant d'admirer silencieusement, éclairés par la lune, les courbes du visage parfait de la fille qu'il aimait.

Yumi ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait. Elle se sentit tout à coup très calme, à mille lieues du problème qu'elle retournait dans son esprit depuis le début de la soirée.

Ulrich la fixa longuement. Il la trouvait radieuse, son visage gracieux posé sur ses jambes, paisiblement. Il se fit le plus petit possible, retenant même son souffle, de peur de s'agiter et de gâcher le moment.

Elle était si belle... Il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, remerciant la bonne étoile qui lui avait offert ce cadeau. Il la regarda de nouveau, et finit par se perdre à contempler l'étourdissante féerie qui luisait devant ses yeux, allongée sur ses genoux.

Yumi, prise par surprise, ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelque chose de très troublant lui frôlait le front. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'Ulrich lui souriait tendrement. Alors elle comprit et les referma paisiblement, souriant de plus belle. La main du jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux, d'une infinie douceur, d'une incroyable délicatesse, au fil de gestes coulants et suaves. Elle se sentit comme grisée, et, secrètement, elle réprima un frisson qui s'élevait dans tout son corps.

Elle puis elle se sentit tout à coup importante. Et libre. Et belle. D'un simple petit geste, il lui faisait tellement de bien. Avec précaution, sa main décrivait des va et vient délicieux sur sa peau, ses doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux, lentement, avec application et douceur, si bien qu'elle put discerner l'espace d'un instant toute l'étendue de l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Ulrich la contemplait de toute la largeur de ses yeux, ne voulant pas rater un centimètre de sa peau, soulignant le moindre détail de son visage, scandant la position qu'avaient pris ses formes à moitié sur l'herbe et à moitié sur lui.

Ses membres tremblaient, tant il se sentait nerveux face à elle.

Il la trouvait si belle, si parfaite. Et tout à coup si fragile.

Un petit être si délicat, qui souriait là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Une jolie créature qui prenait tellement de place dans son cœur... Il se perdit à l'admirer de nouveau.

Et tout à coup, ce fut clair dans son esprit. Il voulait la protéger. Tout faire pour la protéger. Tout donner pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais d'être aussi délicate et souriante. Tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais peur de quoi que se soit. Tout donner pour elle.

S'il avait prêté attention, il aurait entendu son prénom, qu'elle avait murmuré dans le vent. Elle se sentait tellement bien, allongée sur lui, profitant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, de sa tendresse. Tellement bien...

Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : Elle s'abandonna à lui. Elle se relâcha complètement. Et une à une, toutes ses barrières cédèrent. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva entièrement mise à nu, à la merci de sa défiance. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir à qui que se soit, elle qui avait toujours craint les charognards voleurs de cœur, elle avait fait voler en éclat sa méfiance de toujours , et se retrouva complètement désarmée face à lui. Elle se sentit faible. Elle, la fille forte de toujours. Terriblement faible.

Et curieusement, elle adora cette sensation. Car elle le vit tellement fort, tellement rayonnant, tellement rassurant, qu'elle lut dans ses gestes qu'il la protégeait. Et la protègerait.

Ulrich l'entendit pousser un léger soupir de contentement et la sentit bouger. Sous ses yeux grand ouverts, elle tourna son visage et l'enfouit dans le tissu de son tee-shirt, se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentait respirer, calmement, un gros sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle était heureuse, là, maintenant. Grâce à lui. Alors il se sentit gonflé de fierté et étreint d'un merveilleux sentiment d'accomplissement victorieux. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ses caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulrich, satisfait de son petit effet, demanda:

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non, surtout pas.

Elle avait répondu instantanément, sans réfléchir, et se sentit tout à coup gênée, comme démasquée sur ses sentiments.

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement, et le sentit continuer de plus belle, toujours avec la même douceur.

Elle soupira de nouveau, à l'aise comme jamais, sous ses caresses, si bien qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer une seconde.

Ulrich sentit son regard pénétrant se poser sur lui. Il en eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

Ca dansait, à l'intérieur de lui.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui retourner l'estomac. Quelque chose de massif, flou et distinct. Comme... des papillons. Des centaines de papillons qui lui raclaient les parois du ventre avec leurs ailes.

Il se sentit secoué. Si troublé, si déstabilisé, lui, le garçon si sûr de lui... Il posa les yeux sur elle, et fut ébloui par la splendeur de ses traits.

Alors, à ce moment là, il sut que c'était elle. Que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait faire battre son cœur aussi fort.

Et comme pour faire écho à sa soudaine révélation, il la cajola de plus belle avec plus d'attention, plus d'assurance, plus de sentiments.

Yumi ferma les yeux encore plus fort, comme pour mieux en savourer toute l'intensité. Tout ce bien-être qui lui tombait dessus…C'était comme dans un rêve.

Elle se sentait choyée, câlinée, comblée. Aimée.

De sa vie, elle ne se souvînt jamais avoir vécu moment plus agréable.

Et secrètement, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle souhaita que cet instant ne cesse jamais.

Combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, à se rassurer l'un l'autre, sous le clair de lune ? Yumi ne le sut jamais. Et elle s'en moquait, redoutant chaque seconde que ce moment magique ne cesse.

Et comme en réponse à sa requête supplicative, un cliquetis sec et bien distinct brisa le silence de leur idylle. La jeune fille se raidit. Ulrich recula ses mains.

-C… C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle comme pour se rassurer.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'as pas entendu ?

-Non.

Et le silence repris entre eux. Mais la magie du moment s'était brisée, et Yumi, toujours allongée sur les genoux du jeune homme, trouva soudain la situation très gênante, et se leva précipitamment, à son grand regret et à celui d'Ulrich.

Elle évita son regard, rougissant furieusement, et lui, baissa les yeux, pestant dans sa tête contre les tourments de la vie qu'il trouvait profondément injuste.

Soudain, la jeune fille saisit son bras fermement, et lutta de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de se coller à lui.

-Et là, t'as toujours pas entendu ?

-Ben non.

Il comprit à l'expression de son visage, tous sens aux aguets, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et redoutait réellement quelque chose.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

Yumi. La nuit. Le parc sombre. La psychose ambiante des attaques de Xana.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Dis moi Yu', est-ce que je me trompe ou… _**tu as peur ?**_

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, et son visage apeuré s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression dure et pleine d'assurance.

-Moi, peur ? Tu rigoles ?!!

Comme prévu, sa fierté avait prit le pas sur ses angoisses. Ulrich sourit de plus belle, bien décidé à en jouer.

-Oh, je disais ça juste comme ça. D'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas peur Mademoiselle Courage, tu pourrais peut être me lâcher le bras, je crois que tu es en train de me faire un garrot…

Blessée dans sa fierté, Yumi ne lui accorda pas un regard et sous le sourire narquois du jeune homme, desserra son étreinte. Amusé, Ulrich constata qu'elle était tout de même restée accrochée à son bras. Il ricana gentiment en se disant que décidément, une Yumi effrayée, c'était vraiment trop craquant. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre du monde car il la protégeait. Il était si rare que Yumi se montre vulnérable. Mais il dut se retenir, comme toujours, car les circonstances ne le lui autorisaient pas. Comme toujours.

La jeune fille luttait contre le regard de son ami, ne sachant qui écouter de son instinct qui lui criait de prendre la menace au sérieux, ou de sa raison qui lui disait d'arrêter d'être paranoïaque.

-C'est juste le bruit du vent, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Viens par l...

Yumi lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Elle lui fit signe d'écouter, en silence.

Se concentrant, il entendit bien un petit "clic" au loin. Un simple petit clic. Il regarda la jeune fille comme si elle devenait irrationnelle.

-C'est juste un petit bruit, rassura-t-il avec lassitude. Un tout petit bruit qui peut venir de n'importe quoi. Dis moi Yumi, je te sens super nerveuse, faut te détendre, on a déjà vu plus effrayant, c'est juste un parc avec du vent et des grosses ombres. C'est rien, comparé à tout ce que t'as déjà affronté. Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui te rend nerv...

Soudain Yumi se figea.

-Ca se rapproche !!! s'écria-t-elle en lui secouant le bras.

-Quoi ?

Ulrich, qui commençait à trouver toute cette histoire absurde, pâlit tout à coup. Il venait d'entendre un autre petit "clic", cette fois ci à moins de deux mètres d'eux.

-Oh merde, t'as raison ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!!

Yumi ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Le sentiment d'urgence prit le pas sur celui de la réflexion et la jeune fille lui tira le bras, l'obligeant à se relever.

-Viens !

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Avec horreur, Ulrich entendit bien distinctement sous ses pieds, dans un bruit étouffé, un léger "chtik" très vif qui sembla s'amorcer.

_  
Une bombe._

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Pas le temps de l'avertir.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Des vibrations tonnèrent au sol sous leurs pieds.

Yumi hurla. Il voulut la saisir et l'envoyer loin de l'explosion. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il n'avait compris que trop tard. Le bruit de la détonation retentit. Et les secondes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent au ralenti.

Il entraperçut son visage, déformé par la terreur. Il vit qu'elle le poussait, désespérément. Il sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol, sa main lui serrant toujours le bras. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la déflagration. Puis il se sentit propulsé à terre, et atterrit sur le sol, la jeune fille à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, il sentit ses mains recouvertes d'un liquide, et son corps ruisselant d'un autre. Lorsqu'il osa ouvrir les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie, il se trouva face à face avec un jet d'eau qui lui aspergeait le visage.

Il entendit Yumi éclater de rire tandis qu'ils se faisaient inonder leurs vêtements par l'arrosage automatique du parc.

Abasourdi, il se releva en vitesse avant de se noyer sous ces litres d'eau et mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il regarda la jeune fille, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, comme ils n'avaient encore jamais rit. Ils rirent du comique de la situation, de leur stupidité, de leur paranoïa, de la peur qu'ils avaient eu. Ils rirent sans s'arrêter, tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas venir un second jet d'eau qui vînt les tremper à son tour. Surpris, ils rigolèrent de plus belle, tentant de s'échapper de là, gambadant dans tous les sens.

Ivres de rire, ils se mirent à courir sur le gazon, loin des jets d'eau qui fleurissaient crescendo sur le sol. Mais, programmés avec quelques secondes de décalé, ils ne purent se mettre au sec et aucun des jets d'eau ne les épargnèrent, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous un mur de cascades d'eau, en se tenant les côtes.

Yumi le regarda, entre deux battements de paupières pleines d'eau, et lui cogna l'épaule avec espièglerie avant de s'enfuir en courrant. Ulrich comprit le message et entra dans son jeu, se lançant à sa poursuite, tandis qu'elle le distançait en riant. Le jeune homme, qui avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle au sprint, ne tarda pas à la rattraper sous les jeux d'eau, installant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la retenir, tandis qu'elle se tordait de rire lorsqu'il la tirait en arrière, ses mains sur les siennes.

Bientôt, il posa son menton sur son épaule, et apprécia toute la sensualité du moment, la tirant toujours plus proche de lui, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse volte face, et qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez. Pliée de rire, elle profita de cet effet de surprise pour lui saisir les joues ruisselantes d'eau, et le fit tourner à grandes enjambées, si bien qu'il se retrouva désarçonné, et perdant l'équilibre, se réceptionna sur ses mains, la jeune fille déjà en train de lui échapper au loin, riant de plus belle.

En un rien de temps, Ulrich se releva, déterminé à ne pas la laisser gagner cette fois-ci.

Remonté à bloc, il prit le jeu de la course comme une métaphore.La métaphore de leur relation. _Cours et attrape moi, c'est comme ça que tu m'auras. _Alors il prit ses jambes à son cou et sprinta de toutes ses forces vers Yumi qui s'étouffait de rire en le voyant arriver. Elle accellera le pas, espérant encore le courser, légère comme une gamine à qui on avait encore construit aucun interdit. Mais en quelques secondes, il se retrouva sur ses talons, la faisant frissonner d'adrénaline. Alors elle tourna sur la droite et quitta le gazon et ses jets d'eau, riant comme une folle. Ulrich fut plus rapide, et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à stopper la course en la poussant contre un arbre. La jeune fille lui agrippa l'autre bras, riant à gorge déployée en chœur avec lui. Ils se regardaient, hilares, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs souffles, se moquant de leurs cheveux en batailles, de leurs visages ruisselants d'eau et de leurs vêtements trempés.

Soudain, Yumi voulut tenter une feinte et lui glissa des mains. Il s'élança derrière elle et la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Puis, sans réfléchir, il la plaqua contre le mur, de sorte de la coincer entre lui et l'arbre. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Elle riait toujours, même s'il avait réussit à la piéger.

Mais tout à coup, l'atmosphère changea, et la tension devint palpable entre eux, lui à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle perdit le rire, et lui sentit un tremblement lui remonter dans tout le corps. Il était désormais si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de cils sur ses paupières.

Yumi eut un mouvement de recul contre le mur, tandis que son souffle s'accellera. Elle planta son regard droit dans le sien, et il perçut dans ses yeux, la petite lueur de désir qu'il espérait voir depuis si longtemps. Ses mains la bloquaient au mur, de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

Le cœur d'Ulrich battait la chamade. Alors c'était maintenant ? Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu ? Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Deux longues années ?

Il était conscient qu'ils avaient partagé un moment privilégié ce soir, et que l'occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas avant longtemps. Il plia les coudes, et raccourcit la distance entre eux, toujours à la recherche de cette lueur de désir dans le regard de braise qu'elle lui lançait depuis quelques minutes. Il la sentit se crisper et voulut la rassurer, posant une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa un moment, pour la mettre en confiance et ne laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Elle se raidit à son contact, mais il continua courageusement son petit geste équivoque.

Maintenant il la regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne. Le feu de ses sentiments brûlait dans son regard et toute la part de mystère qu'il cachait toujours au fond de ses yeux vola soudain en éclat pour mieux s'étaler sur elle, de toute sa profondeur.

Yumi fut frappée par tant de franchise et d'intensité dans ce même regard. Elle baissa les yeux, tandis qu'il s'approchait encore un peu, centimètre par centimètre.

Ulrich lui souleva doucement le menton. Pas de faux-semblants, il lui offrait toute la sincérité qu'il possédait en lui, il voulait qu'elle le regarde. De nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Et ce qu'il perçut dans son regard, ce fut de la peur.

De la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, alors qu'il s'approchait inexorablement de son visage. Plus de désir dans ses yeux, juste de la peur. Il se fit plus doux et plus lent, tentant de la rassurer.

-N'aies pas peur, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou comme un courant d'air.

Yumi frémit, et ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux, impuissante face à ce qui allait fatalement arriver.

Alors que sa bouche aurait du se coller à la sienne depuis déjà quelques secondes, la jeune fille osa lever les yeux vers lui, le regard toujours aussi apeuré.

Ulrich soupira intérieurement. Il avait comprit. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas prête. Alors il se pencha vers elle, se disant que ce n'était pas grave.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer, sentant sa bouche au coin de la sienne. Puis elle les rouvrit brusquement, prétrifiée de surprise, lorsqu'il lui déposa un magnifique baiser sur la joue.

Il se retira, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle le regardait, interdite.

Le mystère avait regagné ses yeux, les palpitations avaient déserté son cœur, il avait remis les mains dans ses poches, regagnant son air nonchalant de toujours.

Yumi avala douloureusement sa salive dans sa gorge serrée.

L'Ulrich de ses rêves, celui d'il y a quelques secondes, venait de s'évanouir sous ses yeux, en un rien de temps, et sous sa demande. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle récolte le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos, du haut de sa magnifique musculature contre laquelle elle aurait pu être pressée à cet instant, si elle avait été moins stupide. Yumi se retînt de pleurer.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Ulrich se retourna.

-Yumi, tu viens ? On rentre, sinon on risque d'attraper froid. désigna-t-il ses vêtements mouillés.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'une larme perla silencieusement sur sa joue.

-Oui. J'arrive.

Elle se hissa à sa hauteur, le regard dans le vague, complètement perdue dans ses sentiments.

Elle l'avait laissé filer. Maintenant, il ne reviendrait jamais, c'était sur. Il n'y aurait jamais d'Ulrich et Yumi. Car elle venait de tout gâcher.

_Oh, Ulrich..._

Soudain, elle sentit une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne, quelques caresses s'effilant sur sa paume, du bout des doigts. Il la regarda gentiment, un peu gêné, tandis qu'elle lui sourit timidement, se murant dans le silence. Ils marchèrent comme ça, discrètement, les mains liées sur le chemin du retour, Ulrich souriant, et Yumi le regardant tristement, le cœur emplit de regrets quand à l'achèvement de la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie.

Fin

* * *


End file.
